reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bonnie MacFarlane
Anyone else notice how loud she is? Shes even louder then gunfire. 23:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Does she really get Married? I never hear anyone say anything about it when I beat the game. Undead Nightmare: Bonnie and John Marston I haven't any kind of inside knowledge or anything, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Bonnie hugging John is because she's glad to see him because he'll get to the bottom of the zombie plague. Not because they are in love. - JackFrost23 01:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Killable in Undead Nightmare After completing Paternal Pride, I killed Bonnie with a torch (knowing that she would just respawn, as well as the fact that she doesn't make any appearance besides in the background). She carries one shot of revolver ammo instead of repeater ammo, oddly enough. She also burns slowly and uses the same scream audio as Armadillo prostitutes. Killable in Undead Nightmare After completing Paternal Pride, I killed Bonnie with a torch (knowing that she would just respawn, as well as the fact that she doesn't make any appearance besides in the background). She carries one shot of revolver ammo instead of repeater ammo, oddly enough. She also burns slowly and uses the same scream audio as Armadillo prostitutes. Yeah why is she so loud? Damn! Can Bonnie read? I became curious about this when John got the letter from her near the end of the story. It was clearly a telegram (evident from the "stop"s used). Weren't those mostly dictated to the office or messenger? Did she write the letter or go to the post office to dictate it to someone who could?Grassrunnerdaugher 18:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I dont belive there is any evidence to support either theory. The Milkman 02:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Abduction Is it stated in the game that she wasn't raped? I don't remember if it did. I was talking about it to a friend who says "no" because she didn't act like she had been. She also didn't act like someone who was almost hanged but I saw that with my own eyes. Does the game say she avoided that fate or is it just assumed?Grassrunnerdaugher 18:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing in the dialogues that says definitively, just the unnamed outlaw at the start suggesting that something will happen if they don't make the exchange and Norman Deek (who has no knowledge of actual events) taunting John Marston with "I'm sure it's been nice for the boys to have a whore to play with. I hear those rancher girls like it in the rear. Maybe she won't wanna go home, she's been fucked so good." :2ks4 (talk) 18:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Age Is Bonnie's age known? Queyh (talk) 16:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :In the first issue of the Blackwater Ledger it states that she's 29. However, she herself says she's 27, and apparently the game guide says she's 27. It would appear the newspaper is a misprint. I changed her age from 29 back to 27.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 17:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Tyraja (talk) 00:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Marriage I have a question in the news paper it read that Bonnie is 27 years old way pass marriage age. I'm just wondering is the time set in the game of Red Dead Redemption was it the time that women would get married as young as 13 years old to get married? Yes, I'm sure society today was not much like it once was. In the past, it was perfectly acceptable for people to marry at like 15! I also think its because of the "shorter" lifespan of people during that age, because it wasn't very uncommon for people to die from diesease or something at like 30 years old. But to answer your question, I don't think AS young as 13. I'd say more along the lines of 17-20. AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 05:05, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you AJ1776 Tina Armstrong and Bonnie MacFarlane Would Tina Armstrong from Dead or Alive be related to Bonnie MacFarlane even though they're both Southern and have blonde hair and blue eyes, but would Tina's ancestor had to have been Bonnie MacFarlane? I would totally like to know. :They're not even made by the same company, why would they be related? I.hate.CoD (talk) 02:13, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Why in the world would they ever be related? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Contrary to some common stereotypes, not all people who live in or come from the American South are related. Ghost Leader (talk) 04:15, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Bonnie and Amos Am I the only one that noticed how Bonnie looked at Amos after John and Abigail left in Old Friends, New Problems? Maybe she married him? Ghost Leader (talk) 04:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Bonnie in 1899 Where does the image come from? I've completed both the main story and epilogue of RDR2 and she never appears in the game. I'm a bit disappointed about that as I'd hoped New Austin would "unlock" for Arthur so he could deliver the letter to her from the dying suitor. Ghost Leader (talk) 13:49, January 9, 2019 (UTC)